Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration sound generation device for a vehicle which is configured to generate an acceleration sound by using at least one of an acceleration operation of the vehicle, an acceleration force generated by this acceleration operation, and an acceleration state obtained by this acceleration force as a control parameter and by causing a sound generation unit to respond to an acceleration sound signal generated on the basis of the control parameter so as to generate the acceleration sound.
Background Information
In a vehicle which is powered by an engine such as an internal combustion engine, it may be necessary to increase the commercial value of the vehicle by the effect of the engine sound. In this case, an acceleration operation of a vehicle, an acceleration force generated by the acceleration operation, an acceleration state obtained by this acceleration force, and the like is used as a control parameter. The acceleration sound will then be generated on the basis of this control parameter.
Conventionally, as an acceleration generation device for the purpose of presenting the effect of the engine sound, such a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-126984, for example, is proposed. In the proposed technique, by adding a sound generated by an engine rotation speed and an accelerator opening to the engine sound, a vehicle compartment sound is intended to be the sound of a frequency lower than the fundamental-order frequency of the engine.